Dreams Can Come True
by colormyskyy
Summary: Dreams can come true. I guess you wouldn't believe me, though. So how about you find out for yourself? AkuDemy;Yaoi;One-shot;Lemon.


_Author's Note: Hey guys! I've decided to make an AkuDemy one-shot. It's my first one-shot so I hope it turns out alright, review please and tell me what you think. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it._

_Warnings: Mature content._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Axel was walking down the hallway whistling a tune. Superior had told him to go wake up number nine for dinner. He really didn't know how he could sleep for hours.

Demyx's room is right next to his. He finally made it to Number nine's door and knocked on it hard to wake the Melodious Nocturne up.

Demyx came to the door half-asleep. Oh, it doesn't sound that bad does it? Well it gets worse. Demyx came to the door half-asleep with only his boxers on.

Now usually that wouldn't be a problem for Axel, but lately..Demyx has been getting very cute, or maybe Axel is just gaining an attraction for our favorite sitar player?

Axel looked at Demyx's bare chest, sun-kissed, toned, bare chest. Axel quickly looked back up at Demyx. Good thing he was half-asleep…Or he might take this the wrong way or something.

"Hi Axel.." Demyx said while wiping his eyes and yawning.

"Hey Demyx, the Superior wants you downstairs for dinner…"

Demyx seemed to be wide awake after he said that, realization must of kicked in that he's been asleep for at least four hours.

"Oh! Thanks Axel!" He exclaimed while running his room, throwing on some pants and his Organization jacket.

Demyx came back out and sent a grin Axel's way and jogged down the hallway to make it downstairs before everyone else was gone.

Axel walked to his door and grabbed the handle and opened his door, he went inside.

Axel's room was not too small but not large either, sort of the perfect size if you ask him.

The room was nice looking, three red walls and one black wall, there's a king sized bed with burgundy covers, the closet door and dresser are cherry wood, there was a desk and computer in the left corner of the room.

Axel sighed and walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, he buried his face into his pillow and breathed out.

He doesn't know what he's going to do about the whole Demyx problem.. Demyx and Axel are pretty close, sort of like best friends, but this whole new attraction is a little awkward. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

Before he knew it, Axel was in a deep sleep, dreaming.

"_A-Axel…" Demyx gasped out. Axel was sucking on one of Demyx's light pink nipples while he played with the other one with his hand._

_Demyx let out a loud moan when Axel bit his nipple hard enough to draw a little bit of blood, he licked it up as an apology for biting too hard._

"_Axel…I want.." Demyx couldn't get a full sentence out because Axel was nibbling on his collarbone._

"_What do you want, Demyx?" Axel asked, his eyes hazed over with lust._

"_I want you.." Demyx whispered. Axel was aware that all the blood in his body was rushing to a certain area at an alarmingly fast rate._

_Demyx switched them around so he was on top, he went down on Axel. His hot breath made Axel's cock twitch impatiently. _

_He licked from the head down the shaft of Axel's cock._

"_Mmm, Demy." Axel moaned._

…

Axel awoke with a gasp and a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body, he could feel the hardness of his member, he groaned.

What the hell was that? Why would he dream that? Yeah, he has a small little crush on his best friend but not like that.. Or at least he thought he didn't.

_Knock Knock._

Axel looked over at his door where someone was knocking, he covered his eyes with his hand and wished that whoever was knocking on his door would just go away, but it seemed fate was never on Axel's side as the knocker made yet another attempt to wake him up.

Axel stood up and walked over to his door and opened it to come face to face with the Melodious Nocturne… In only his boxers.

"Uh, hi Axel!"

"What do you want, Demyx?"

"Well I had a nightmare… And I was wondering if I could sleep in here..with you."

Axel bit his lip, he doesn't have much self control at the moment, especially after that certain dream, he shivered just thinking about it.

"Sure, Dem."

"Yay!" Demyx exclaimed while running to Axel's bed and jumping on it and snuggling in to the covers. Axel smirked at the man's childish action and walked over to the other side of the bed and got in bed with Demyx.

"Night, Demy." Axel said.

"G'night Axel."

Before he knew it, Demyx was cuddling up to Axel's side, he would've enjoyed the extra body heat but with his current problem, he just wants to molest the poor boy.

"Hey Axel, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you promise not to get mad?"

Why would Demyx ask that? Oh, that's right. Axel has anger issues, he tends to bite people's heads off just for saying the wrong thing.

"I promise"

"Well I.. um.." Axel looked down at Demyx to see a light blush colored on the musicians face.

"You?"

Demyx leaned up and placed a feather light kiss on Axel's lips.

"I-I'm sorry, I understand if you think I'm a freak and never want to talk to--" Demyx was cut off when Axel placed his lips on Demyx's once more.

Axel waited for a respond from the too shocked to move Demyx. Finally Demyx started to slowly kiss back.

Axel put his hand in Demyx's hair and pulled him closer, he licked his bottom lip, Demyx gasped which gave Axel full access to his mouth.

He slyly slid his tongue into Demyx's mouth, wanting to map out anything that he can. He heard Demyx moan into his mouth. Demyx placed his hand on Axel's cheek and started a tongue battle.

Both tongues were fighting for dominance but finally they both had to break free for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Both males were panting. Axel headed straight for Demyx's neck. He nipped, licked, and sucked on his neck, leaving marks in his trail.

Axel start kissing down Demyx's chest, his warm tongue encircled one of Demyx's rosy pink nipples, feeling it harden instantly, Demyx moaned loudly and put his hand in Axel's hair. Liking the reaction he got, Axel quickly start sucking on Demyx's nipple, nipping at it.

"A-Axel.." Demyx gasped out.

Axel finally let go of Demyx's nipple with a loud 'pop'. He started licking a trail down Demyx's abdomen, he dipped his tongue inside of Demyx's navel.

"P-Please.. I want m-more, Axel…" Demyx panted.

Axel hooked his fingers in the hem of Demyx's boxers inching them down slowly, wanting to tease Demyx.

He finally got them down and leaned up to give Demyx a kiss on the lips. Axel felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Demyx trying to pull Axel's shirt off.

He lifted his arms and let Demyx pull it off, he threw it somewhere across the room. Demyx put his hands on Axel's chest and leaned up and took one of Axel's nipples in his mouth.

After several moments of Demyx sucking and Axel moaning, Demyx finally let go and started unbuttoning Axel's jeans.

He leaned down and took the zipper between his teeth, and pulled it down. If what happened earlier didn't turn Axel on, that sure did the trick.

Axel kicked his pants off while Demyx was trying to get Axel's boxers off.

Once his boxers were finally off, he leaned down and kissed Demyx, gasping at the sensation he felt when their erections rubbed together.

He licked a trail down Demyx's chest, abdomen, navel, his happy trail, and finally down to Demyx's cock.

He kissed the head of Demyx's cock and took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly. He heard Demyx groan loudly. Axel licked down the shaft, he took all of Demyx's cock in his mouth and deep throat him.

He relaxed his throat until he felt the end of Demyx's cock hit the back of his throat. He tightened his throat around his cock and bobbed his head up and down.

Demyx started thrusting his hips upwards. "A-Axel! More!"

Axel sucked on Demyx's cock a little harder and then let go with a 'pop'.

Demyx got frustrated with his need to cum. "Why'd you stop?" He whined.

Axel smirked and held his fingers up to Demyx's mouth, Demyx looked at them questioningly. "Suck."

Demyx silently obeyed. He took Axel's fingers into his mouth and sucked on each and every one of them, making sure to get as much saliva on each digit as he could.

Once Axel thought that they were lubricated enough he spread Demyx's legs and put his knees up so they were in the air.

"This might hurt a little, 'kay?"

Demyx nodded and silently pleaded for Axel to continue.

Axel slowly entered one digit into Demyx's virgin entrance. Demyx cried out since he wasn't used to it. Axel didn't move it until Demyx nodded for him to go on.

He added a second finger and began to scissor them inside of Demyx. He cried out in pain and pleasure. "You okay?" Axel asked.

Demyx nodded.

Axel added a third finger inside of Demyx, scissoring them all out, making Demyx arch his back.

Axel slowly took them all out and roughly thrust them back in hitting Demyx's prostate dead on. Demyx saw stars and cried out in complete pleasure.

"A-Axel, I'm ready."

Axel nodded and reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubrication and put a generous amount on his hand and coated his hardened member.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Demy?" Axel asked. He doesn't want Demyx to end up regretting this.

"I'm sure."

Axel let his cock hover over Demyx's puckered entrance. He looked up at Demyx and his eyes were full of pleasure and desire, Axel knew that he was completely for sure.

Demyx's entrance clenched in need. Axel slowly slid his lubricated cock inside of Demyx. He groaned from the heat of being inside Demyx.

This feeling was like no other. Right now, while Axel was inside of Demyx, he actually felt whole. He almost feels like he has a heart, he can almost hear his heart beat. He doesn't give a shit of what the Superior says, right here, right now, he has a heart. The feeling of actually being one with somebody else, it's unexplainable. No words can describe this.

Once he was fully inside, he waited a moment for Demyx to get used to the feeling. He could see the tears gathering in the corner of Demyx's eyes.

After a few moments of staying still, Demyx nodded for him to continue.

Very slowly and steadily thrusting his hips, it was almost painful at how slow he was going, Axel just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Demyx.

"A-Axel, faster."

Axel started thrusting in more deeper, faster. He could hear Demyx's breath become more ragged. Axel brushed against Demyx's sweet spot which made Demyx moan from feeling the tension build within him.

Axel increased his pace, practically hitting Demyx's prostate dead on, each thrust made Demyx cry out until he couldn't take it anymore.

Demyx saw stars when he reached his climax, releasing almost painfully, he cried out. His body shaking from pleasure as he rides his high.

After hearing Demyx release, it drove him over the edge. With one last thrust he released inside of Demyx, milking him.

Axel slowly pulled out and laid on top of Demyx. Both bodies shuddering, panting, gasping for air. Chests rising and falling in sync, Axel's arms wrapped around Demyx's fragile body, legs intertwined.

"A-Axel, that was a-amazing." Demyx panted out.

Axel sent Demyx a blinding yet rare smile and put his forehead on Demyx's, he kissed his nose.

"Demyx,"

"Yes, Axel?"

"I love you."

It was the first time for Axel to confess his feelings. Superior always said that they did not have any emotions, just a vivid memory of them. But Axel knew better, he knew that they had feelings. How else could they feel happiness? Or sadness? Or even rage.

Right now, Axel felt love.

He knew it wasn't just a memory of this feeling, he knew it was real, he loves Demyx, he wants to protect him, keep him from harm, hold him while whispering sweet nothings into his ear, he never wanted anyone to hurt Demyx because it would be so inhumane.

What he felt right here, and right now, is not fake.

Axel knows that without a doubt, he has feelings. Maybe he was never meant to exist, maybe he doesn't. But that will never stop him from the love that he feels right now, and if this is love that he is feeling, then everything will be alright. It feels that where that cold and hard stone was for a heart, has been replaced with something much more warm, something that's beating.

Axel looked down and saw that Demyx is thinking the exact same thing, he could always tell what Demyx was thinking by looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Axel." Demyx said with a small smile.

A blinding light shone in their eyes, it was so bright it almost hurt, but it was also beautiful.

Axel held his lover, while Demyx stare in awe at whatever the light was.

The light started to surround them, it might sound scary, but what they were feeling at the moment was anything but that. It feels like everything's content, nothing can get them, nobody will find them.

The blinding light flashed everything out, they couldn't even see their selves.

After several moments, the light was gone.

They weren't in Axel's room anymore either.

They were on top of a building, the view from the building were so many lights, neon lights to be exact. It the most beautiful thing Axel or Demyx has ever seen.

"Axel!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Axel pondered this, he wasn't too sure. This looked nothing like any of the worlds they've ever been to.

"I'm not sure, Demyx." Axel walked over to Demyx and put his arms around him, Demyx was his now, no matter where they were or why they were there, Demyx would always be there with him.

"Axel! Oh my God!" Axel looked up with wide disbelieving eyes.

Demyx put his ear back next to Axel's chest and it was there. The sound of a heart beating. The sound they've all wished to hear.

"What is it, Demyx?" Even Axel sounded eager to himself.

"We have hearts!" Demyx said while placing a hand to his own chest to see if he could feel the beating of his own chest, when he could, he grinned.

Axel stared in awe at the boy who just exclaimed that they had hearts, Axel couldn't believe it, they've wanted hearts for he doesn't even know how long.

"Feel!"

Axel placed his hand where his heart should be, and sure enough he could feel a heart beat. His very own heart beat, it's not a dream anymore. He's not a nobody, he's finally a somebody, he exists.

Axel felt like a thousand weights have been lifted off his chest, he had a heart.

He grinned and took Demyx in his arms and hugged him as tight as possible, while kissing him on the top of his head.

"Demy, we're whole again."

"I know, Axe." Demyx said, you could still hear the obvious excitement in his voice.

Axel cupped Demyx's chin and tilted his head upwards and kissed his lover on the lips, it was nothing sexual, completely romantic and sweet, full of love and desire.

"I love you so much, Dem."

A light pink blush covered Demyx's face. "I love you too."

"I always told you we'd have a happy ending." Demyx said.

Axel looked down at Demyx. "I never believed you though, did I?"

"Nope, do you believe me now, Axe?"

"Of course I do, Dem." Axel said while kissing Demyx's nose.

XX

_(This is in first persons view, Axel's POV.)_

So here I am, three years after discovering true emotions, love, and finally having a heart, sounds like a lot, right?

Well I'm just here to say: Never give up. Yeah, yeah. So many people tell you to never give up if you really want something but I mean it. I've come so close to just letting Xemnas turn me into a dusk.

But, really. If I would have given up, I might of never gotten the true feeling of having a heart. I actually have a heart. The sentence still sounds foreign on my tongue to this day.

God, it feels so good to be a somebody. I finally exist, I'm finally meant to exist. And I don't have to go through it alone. I have my one and only love, Demyx.

Where can I start, right? Well Demyx is beautiful. He's got the voice of an angel when he sings, it's like a sound I've never heard before, it can literally bring a smile to my face when I'm in the worse of moods.

He can be so bubble headed but that's why I love him. I'll always protect him, and I'll never let anyone hurt him. He's mine and only mine.

I'm so glad he felt the way he did three years back; if he didn't, I'm pretty sure I'd be a dusk by now.

I've never felt more happy than I have right now, I could just scream at how good I feel at the moment.

Also, I've found out that it seems a couple of our other friends have discovered their true feelings and love.

Xigbar and Luxord, Marluxia and Vexen, Zexion and Roxas, even Larxene found true love.

I'm just a bit surprised with who she found it with. Naminé. Yeah, I know you're sitting their and your mouth is making the shape of a 'o' but it's true.

Evidently Larxene and Naminé were lesbian or bi-sexual, I'll never know…

I'm glad to find out that a lot of our friends finally got out of that shit hole of a place, Xemnas doesn't know what the hell he's talking about.

I guess what I'm trying to say is…

Love is a powerful thing.

I'm just happy to say, I'm in love. I love Demyx, he loves me. Which, of course, makes me even happier.

I always pictured this to be a dream.

I never thought of it like this.

But, well….

Dreams can come true.


End file.
